CSI NY Hawkes Falls in Love
by csinydanny
Summary: Hawkes falls in Love with a lab tech at the lab. What will happen between them.
1. You like Sam

"Hawkes, Hawkes, Hawkes" Stella said shaking Hawkes trying to get his attenetion. Hawkes was staring at the new lab tech. Her name was Sam Lucka. She was a small 26 year old girl. She wore A black jacket, Black jeans, and skater shoes. Sam never talked unless she had to. Hawkes looked at Stella just beggenning to relize she was trying to talk to him.

"Yeah sorry" Hawkes said shaking his head.

"Hawkes I know you have a 'thing' for Sam" Stella said. "What makes you think I have a 'thing' for her" Hawkes asked. His eyes locked with Sam's. "Oh gee I don't know just the fact you stare at her a lot and you always ask her if she needs help and you always try to start a conversation with her" Stella said circling the break room.

"Well Flack does the same thing" Hawkes said looking away from Sam.

"Yeah but Flack dosnt look at her the way you do" Stella said putting her hand on Hawkes shoulder. Hawkes shook his head. "Hawkes look at how she looks at you. She dosnt speak to you cause she dosnt want you to think bad of her" Stella. Hawkes lookd up at her.

"Go ask her out" Stella said. Sam was in the room across from the break room running the DNA on the hair they had found at the scene earlier. Hawkes took a sigh and held the bridge of his dark nose. He put his hand down and look ed at Stella, "I'll do it" Hawkes said with a smile. "Good boy now go get your women" Stella said amiling watching Hawkes go to the DNA Lab.


	2. Asking her out

He walked into the DNA lab and walked right over to Sam. "Umm… hey Sammie" Hawkes said. Sammie turned around and faced Hawkes. "Oh hi umm… DNA results came back" Sammie said but Hawkes interrupted her. "Umm… yeah give that to Mac but I was wondering if maybe you and I could maybe go to a movie tonight or tomorrow night" Hawkes said nervously.

"You mean like a, a date" Sam asked? "Well I mean umm…" Hawkes said becoming more nervous than he already was. "I'd love to go tell me when and where" Sam said. "Umm does tonight work for you" Hawkes asked? "Yeah say around seven maybe" Sam said with a little bit of excitement. She was trying to keep her cool but keeping that smile down was a little bit hard. She pulled out a green piece of paper with an alien on it. She wrote down her number and address. She wrote a number sign then next to that 555-7641. Next to the address she put 7 street apartment building 2 room 27.

"Alright I'll call ya" Hawkes said smiling. Sammie nodded and smiled.

Hawkes walked back over to the break room and pulled up a chair next to Stella. "You got it" Stella asked?

"I got it" Hawkes said smiling and looking over to Sam.

"Good job Sheldon" Stella said sipping her coffee.

"Thanks. I'm goanna go over to Sid and see if he found out COD and TOD on the vic" Hawkes said.

"Alright" Stella said watching hawkes dump his coffee and head for the door.

"Oh Hawkes" Stella said.

Hawkes stopped and turned around. "Tell me how your date goes" Stella said.

Hawkes looked down at the floor smiled and happily walked over to the morgue.


	3. The Date

Sammie waited on her bed for Hawkes to come to her door. She loved Hawkes. Before she met Sheldon she had nothing she had no emotion or happiness. She would sit in her room crying and writing poetry. She was a Goth before she met Hawkes. She had no hope, but when she looked into hawkes' twinkling eyes she saw hope, friendship, and most of all love. A knock at the door interrupted her thought. She was so excited she was going on a date with her one and only love.

She opened the door and saw hawkes standing there in a green turtleneck shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. "Hey Hawkes" She said smiling. "Hey Sammie, You look real nice like you do every day" Hawkes said. Sammie smiled and began to blush.

Sam was wearing her usual black jacket, black jeans, and skate shoes.

"So what movie do you want to see" Sam asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could skip the movie and head over to my place for Dinner and watch a movie" Hawkes said. "Umm… sure anything works" Sam said. "As they walked out her apartment building Hawkes put his arm around her. Sam loved the smell of Hawkes cologne, it was axe.

They got on the subway and made there way to his apartment. When they got to his door Sheldon unlocked his door and let Sam in. "Wow you have an extraordinary home" Sammie said. Hawkes walked over to Sam and told her to take a seat on the couch. She sat down on the nice soft black sofa. Hawkes walked and sat next to her. "Would you like anything to drink" Hawkes asked facing Sam. "No I'm fine" Sam said. "Alright, alright you wanna just talk" Hawkes asked? "Sure you start" Sammie said.

"When I was little my dad left and my mom didn't really care for me" Hawkes began. "Oh I'm sorry" Sam said. "It's okay" Hawkes said. "When I was a kid my dad beat me" Sammie said. "Oh I'm sorry" Hawkes said. Sam placed her hand on her thigh and Hawkes put held it. Sam looked up at Hawkes and smiled.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and before you she knew it Hawkes kissed her. His lips sucked onto hers lightly. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. She rapped her hands around his neck and…


	4. It was true love

And she pulled away. She put her head down onto his chest. He put his hand on her chest and the other on her back. He pulled her closer to him. Just the fact of her being with him was all Hawkes needed. She pulled her head. "So you wanna watch a movie" Hawkes asked? "Sure" Sam said. Hawkes grabbed his remote and turned on the movie gone in 60 seconds. As they watched the movie Hawkes grabbed a blanket and covered them both up. She laid on him and he laid back. They fell asleep together on the couch. They loved each other and no one could stop that feeling.


End file.
